Individual differences measures of information processing concepts are to be developed, as are measures of abilities representing, and hypothesized to be related to, fluid intelligence (Gf), crystallized intelligence (Gc), short-term acquisition and retrieval (SAR), verbal productive thinking (VPT), and general auditory function (Ga). The structure among these variables is to be studied using multivariate procedures designed to elucidate the processes that decline and rise with age in adulthood. Analyses will be directed at indicating the extent to which adulthood aging decline in Gf can be accounted for by cognitive processing variables indicating organizational capacities, primary memory, secondary memory, and auditory function.